<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i am the luckiest man alive by piercifers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390497">i am the luckiest man alive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers'>piercifers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Making Out, briefly possessive marcus, extremely smug marcus, this is basically just them making out, very established relationship, who is very proud to be lucifer's boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/pseuds/piercifers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus watched- mesmerised and finding it hard to believe that he got that lucky- and he didn’t stop when Lucifer caught him, nor did he stop when Lucifer questioned him, asking him if something happened.</p><p>“Nothing. I am just the luckiest man alive.” was all Marcus could say to Lucifer’s question, his gaze adoring and his tone so soft that his words could’ve easily gone unnoticed. “Actually, scratch that,” he added before Lucifer managed to say anything, “I am the luckiest person, dead or alive.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i am the luckiest man alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was meant to be max 500 words and yet here i am 2.5k words later. i have no idea what happened but i am not complaining at all and i always love me some terribly in love piercifer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer barged into Marcus’ office, Marcus setting aside the case file he was reading in favour of looking at his boyfriend. Lucifer grinned, practically radiating happiness, and Marcus couldn’t help smiling, completely ignoring the thermos in Lucifer’s hand.</p><p>“I brought you some more coffee. I know you prefer my coffee over... any other coffee, really.” Lucifer said as he placed the thermos on Marcus’ desk, his grin turning into a smirk and he just seemed so pleased with himself. And rightfully so, cause he did make the best coffee- at least as far as Marcus was concerned.</p><p>Marcus kept smiling, not missing a moment to pour himself some freshly made coffee over the coffee that had already gone cold in his mug, and he truly couldn’t have been more in love if he tried.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said softly, before sipping from his coffee. He allowed himself to enjoy it, closing his eyes and leaning back on his chair while knowing that Lucifer watched him like a hawk, waiting for a reaction. “It’s delicious, but you knew that already.” he commented, nonchalant as ever, as he set the mug down and he looked up just in time to catch the self satisfaction grow on Lucifer’s face.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean that I don’t like hearing it.” Lucifer said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, as he leaned in slightly closer.</p><p>Marcus’ smile turned into a smirk at that and leaned in, but, before he got to reach Lucifer, Lucifer leaned back and he clearly enjoyed the confused look on Marcus’ face.</p><p>“Don’t forget, we have dinner at nine. No excuses.” was all Lucifer said and he turned around to leave, but, before he got to make a single step, Marcus grabbed his hand. Lucifer stopped in his tracks at that, turning to face Marcus. Their gazes met and it was Marcus’ turn to be very pleased with himself as he pressed one loving kiss to the top of Lucifer’s hand while all Lucifer could do was watch because he was too flustered to do anything else.</p><p>Marcus stood up, not letting go of Lucifer’s hand as he circled around his desk until he was standing right in front of his boyfriend. Not even then did he let go of Lucifer’s hand, holding it gently as he rested his free hand on Lucifer’s back and then he leaned in and almost kissed Lucifer before leaning back just barely, just enough so that their lips were not touching.</p><p>Lucifer leaned in at that, determined to get his kiss, but Marcus leaned back again. Lucifer wasn’t pleased by that, to say the least, but that was exactly why Marcus was very pleased and why he kept teasing.</p><p>He left one kiss in the crook of Lucifer’s neck, a few along Lucifer’s neck and then another one right behind his ear before lightly biting Lucifer’s ear and that was when he felt it: the chill that went down his back and made the hair stand up on the back of his neck that told him that someone was watching him.</p><p>That knowledge made the moment even more enjoyable and he just couldn’t help smirking as he left a trail of kisses along Lucifer’s jaw. He then looked at Lucifer, using the moment as an excuse to take a peek at who was watching before looking back at his boyfriend, his eyes dark and hungry and he resembled a hungry shark that just saw his next meal in that moment and Lucifer couldn’t have been more into it.</p><p>He took a few more seconds to admire Lucifer, letting go of his hand and wrapping his arm around Lucifer’s waist, pulling him closer and closer until their chests were flush against each other and he truly couldn’t have been more smug in that moment even if he tried. He took all of Lucifer in, his smirk somewhere between pleased, hungry and smug before striking and finally kissing Lucifer.</p><p>He leaned back again quickly enough tho, leaving Lucifer visibly frustrated, and he walked back to his desk, sitting down and pulling Lucifer onto his lap before kissing him again. But that didn’t last for long either, Lucifer being the one who broke the kiss that time.</p><p>He looked at Marcus long and hard before discreetly looking through the glass walls of the office and then he smirked when he realized what Marcus was doing. And he was more than happy to play along.</p><p>So he stood up, walking over to the other side of the office, so aware of the fact that Marcus was watching his every move, and then he turned around, smirking as he spoke:</p><p>“Didn’t take you for the exhibitionist type, darling.” he purred, his hungry gaze matching Marcus’ perfectly as the two looked each other right in the eye. “Of course, there’s a reason for that and that’s because you aren’t. What you do want is to get them talking and, honey, nothing will do that quite like letting them wonder.” He added, his voice like velvet and his every word wrapping around Marcus like a snake, and then he pulled the blinds.</p><p>After that he quickly took off his suit jacket and the vest underneath, throwing them carelessly on the couch as he made his way to his boyfriend, not caring how any of that looked since the show was over. Once he reached Marcus, he straddled him and pushed him until his back was pressed against the back of the chair, watching with delight the way Marcus’ eyes went darker and darker with desire.</p><p>“You were barely able to look at me while you were at work when we first started dating and now look at you,” Lucifer said, as he ran a hand along Marcus’ arm, resting it briefly on Marcus’ shoulder before running a finger along Marcus’ throat until Marcus’ head was resting against the back of his chair and his throat was exposed. “Making out with me in your office and, even worse,” he added before pressing a kiss to Marcus’ throat, making Marcus shiver, “you would’ve done it while the whole precinct watched if I didn’t stop you. You’re so lucky that I’m into it.” he teased and Marcus smiled, gently cupping Lucifer’s face and kissing him.</p><p>Lucifer smiled into the kiss, reaching to undo Marcus shirt and then tentatively undoing the first button to see what Marcus’ reaction was gonna be. Marcus didn’t protest, instead he moved his hands so that they were resting on Lucifer’s waist, Lucifer taking that as a sign to continue so he did, hastily undoing the rest of the buttons and then allowing his hands to explore every part of Marcus that they could reach.</p><p>Marcus smirked at that, pulling up Lucifer’s shirt so that he could rest his hands directly on Lucifer’s back. He then pulled Lucifer closer, putting one of his hands as low on Lucifer’s back as he could and he started absentmindedly tracing lines along Lucifer’s spine with the other as the two slowed the pace of their kiss, going from hot and needy to lazy and languid.</p><p>Lucifer allowed Marcus to get used to the change of pace before breaking the kiss, leaving a kiss on Marcus’ jaw, then one on his throat (and oh, how he enjoyed the small whimper that one earned him), then he left a trail of open mouthed kisses along Marcus’ neck and he only stopped when he reached Marcus’ now exposed shoulder, which he bit- harsh and unforgiving and striking as fast as a viper and exactly the way Marcus liked it, which was obvious from the way Marcus hissed and moaned and the way he practically melted underneath Lucifer.</p><p>As soon as he was sure that he left a mark, Lucifer grabbed Marcus’ face and kissed him, hungry and needy and like he definitely wanted more than just a kiss and Marcus smirked, so pleased with himself because he managed to get Lucifer so riled up, and then he pulled Lucifer even closer and he leaned in even more and for once he didn’t let Lucifer lead.</p><p>He parted their lips as soon as he ran out of air, taking a brief moment to catch his breath before drowning Lucifer in kisses, leaving a small one on his lips and then leaving a trail of them along Lucifer’s jaw followed by another trail of them along Lucifer’s neck, all while he undid the buttons of Lucifer’s shirt with one hand.</p><p>He gently bit and sucked in the crook of Lucifer’s neck, earning a small hiss from his boyfriend, and then he pushed Lucifer’s shirt off his shoulder with his nose just so he could leave some kisses there too. He left a kiss on Lucifer’s arm, then he repeated the process with Lucifer’s other shoulder and arm, tracing with kisses his way to Lucifer’s chest afterwards and leaving a trail of kisses along Lucifer’s chest and going as low as he could given their current position and holding tightly onto Lucifer the whole time.</p><p>When he looked up he was greeted by Lucifer dark eyes, now far darker than usually, and he couldn’t help his smug smirk as he sat up straight and leaned back, taking a good look at Lucifer and just how much of a mess he was before pulling him close for one lazy and loving kiss.</p><p>At that point he had gotten what he wanted so when Lucifer wanted to quicken the pace he gladly allowed him to do whatever he wanted, enjoying whatever was given to him with a smug smirk because he won, he truly did.</p><p>He had Lucifer’s heart- truly and completely-, as well as his full and undivided attention and even when he didn’t he still had the knowledge that Lucifer was thinking about him and about the things they’ll do when they would be together again. And it was all a dream come true, a dream so impossible that he never thought it’d come true and yet it did and, truthfully, he still couldn’t believe it sometimes.</p><p>Like right then, when Lucifer pulled their bodies and lips apart so they could both catch their breath and he looked at Marcus, so hungry and needy and yet so loving, and it made Marcus melt. “I love you.” he found himself saying, his smug grin not leaving his face for a single moment and it only grew wider when Lucifer said it back before kissing him again, but this time their kiss was relaxed and languid, allowing Marcus the mental capacity to think.</p><p>Think about his co-workers (or rather his subordinates), who must’ve all seen him and Lucifer making out before Lucifer pulled the blinds and who are all incapable of shutting up, meaning that the whole precinct will know about what he and Lucifer did (and still were doing) by the end of the day and that thought pleased Marcus beyond measure.</p><p>Normally the thought would terrify him and he would worry about what everyone will think about him but all he could think in that moment was <em>good!</em> After all, if his reputation gets tarnished for making out with the love of his life, so be it!</p><p> And then there was also the thought of everyone knowing that Lucifer was his and only his, which was a delightful thought- particularly when he knew that his boyfriend’s very own “soulmate” was on the other side of that glass wall.</p><p>Lucifer finally parted their lips after what felt like so long, yet so little, and he pressed their foreheads together, gently caressing Marcus’ cheek with his hand, and Marcus sighed as he loosened his grip on Lucifer while still holding him close. There was no need for words in that moment, both of them knowing just how much they loved each other, so they just sat there, in perfectly silence, and enjoyed each other for a few good moments before Lucifer dropped his head on Marcus’ shoulder.</p><p>Marcus didn’t say anything, instead he just held Lucifer close and rubbed his back, smiling softly when Lucifer sighed and relaxed in his embrace.</p><p>“I should go.” Lucifer said eventually, but he didn’t move- hoping that Marcus would make the first move, but all Marcus did was hold him closer and press a soft kiss into his hair. Lucifer left a loving kiss on the crook of Marcus neck and then he reluctantly sat up. “You need to go back to work.” he said, but Marcus just couldn’t take him seriously with that hazy look in his eyes, although he had a feeling that he didn’t look any different.</p><p>“We’ll finish this later,” he said leaning in and resting his hands on Marcus’ chest, “particularly because I need to make you pay.” he teased, his tone way too light-hearted for him to be anything but teasing.</p><p>“Can’t wait.” was all Marcus said and Lucifer smiled, kissing his forehead before getting off his lap and stretching, not much unlike a cat.</p><p>Marcus watched- mesmerised and finding it hard to believe that he got that lucky- and he didn’t stop when Lucifer caught him, nor did he stop when Lucifer questioned him, asking him if something happened.</p><p>“Nothing. I am just the luckiest man alive.” was all Marcus could say to Lucifer’s question, his gaze adoring and his tone so soft that his words could’ve easily gone unnoticed. “Actually, scratch that,” he added before Lucifer managed to say anything, “I am the luckiest person, dead or alive.”</p><p>Lucifer opened his mouth, trying to say something... anything, but he was at loss of words, Marcus’ words being just a little too much for him. So he gave up and closed his mouth, instead turning his attention to his shirt and reaching over to do the first button, but before he could do anything Marcus reached over and did it for him.</p><p>“Let me help.” he said so softly and lovingly that Lucifer just couldn’t refuse him, so he didn’t, instead he took a step closer and he started running his hands through Marcus’ hair, in an attempt to hide just how messy it had gotten. He pictured he must’ve been just as much of a mess and he was absolutely right.</p><p>Once Marcus was finished with Lucifer’s shirt he started trying to tame Lucifer’s hair- but just like the rest of Lucifer there was not much he could do in that department-, all while Lucifer was buttoning up his shirt, and together they made each other look presentable.</p><p>“Don’t forget...” Lucifer started as he put on his vest, but Marcus didn’t let him finish.</p><p>“I have to pick you up for dinner at nine, I know. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Marcus said and Lucifer knew that he could trust him, so he smiled as he put on his suit jacket, giving Marcus one quick kiss before heading for the door.</p><p>But before he actually left, Lucifer turned around- a grin on his face- and he said, cheery as ever: “I will definitely see you later!” He winked afterwards and then he left, leaving Marcus unbelievably happy and with his mind far from work.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>